Epitáfios
by xAkemihime
Summary: Isto é uma guerra. E onde há guerra, há o bem e o mal, mas independente disso há também esperança, esperança de que tudo vá se resolver. Apesar de nem sempre ser tão fácil quanto parece. - Ace Centred - Ficlet


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Se você não viu o arco Marineford, pare por aqui e vá procurar outra fic para ler.

* * *

Epitáfios

Você está lá, algemado e ajoelhado, só esperando a hora da execução. Não vê nem sinal de seu pai e muito menos de seu irmão. Seu irmão... Você está preocupado com ele, não esquece a mensagem que aquela estranha Shichibukai lhe deu na prisão de Impel Down. Segundo ela, seu irmão estava lá para te salvar. Mas você não o viu. Você não o viu, Ace, mas você sabe do que ele é capaz. Sabe que Boa Hancock estava certa. Conhece a força de Luffy mais do que ninguém, mas você teme que as forças de Impel Down tenham acabado com ele.

Por outro lado, você tem que admitir que está profundamente aliviado. Aliviado por Luffy e seu pai não estarem ali diante de você. Pois mais uma vez, você se preocupa o bastante com eles, e mesmo sabendo a capacidade incrível de seu pai, sabe como ele já está debilitado e sabe mais ainda a capacidade dos almirantes do Governo Mundial. É perigoso, perigoso para qualquer pirata se atrever a salvá-lo. E você agradece por isso. Agradece, pois não quer ver ninguém morrendo por sua causa.

Mas seus agradecimentos morrem rapidamente assim que você vê o enorme navio de Barba Branca surgir diante de si, saindo das profundezas do mar. Lágrimas inundam seus olhos, mas você consegue controlar o impulso delas caírem sobre sua face, você não quer chorar. E então aquele sentimento, aquele estranho e pequeno sentimento que havia sumido assim que você subiu os degraus para a plataforma de execução, estava surgindo novamente. Aquele sentimento chamado _esperança_. Esperança de ser salvo e de tudo voltar a ser como era antes.

Mas mesmo assim sua preocupação ainda não acaba, Ace, pois você sabe que uma dura guerra está para se iniciar, sabe disso no momento em que você presencia o Shichibukai Mihawk se lançar contra seu pai. Aquilo só estava começando. E apesar de começar a realmente ter esperanças de ser salvo, você não quer ficar ali presenciando a luta e morte de companheiros queridos. Suas mãos tremem ligeiramente nas pesadas algemas de kairouseki. A verdade é que você quer lutar junto com eles, ajudá-los de todas as formas a vencer o Governo Mundial. Mas você não pode, tudo o que lhe resta é assistir, e isso é angustiante. Torturante.

- Luffy! – Um grito de surpresa escapa de seus lábios, pois você não consegue se conter ao ver seu irmão aparecer, caindo do céu. Caindo do céu! Porém você não o quer ali. Não mesmo, já está sendo difícil o suficiente ter toda a tropa do Barba Branca, toda a tropa de _seu pai_, ali, e agora seu irmão também aparece. Mas apesar de suas palavras, apesar de sua vontade de fazê-lo desaparecer daquele lugar, você sabe que Luffy não é assim, Ace. Você o conhece muito bem para saber que ele não vai desistir, não enquanto conseguir se mover, não enquanto estiver consciente de seus atos. Ele está determinado a salvá-lo, não importa o que aconteça.

E você se surpreende. Se surpreende quando está caindo da plataforma de execução e sente o poder fluindo pelo seu corpo. Aquele poder que estava contido pelas algemas, finalmente libertos, dando-lhe aquela sensação de calor e energia que você tanto tem. Você está solto, Ace. Está liberto, mas ainda não está a salvo, muito menos os seus companheiros estão. Você rapidamente corre de encontro ao seu irmão, lutando lado a lado com ele. Uma sensação de nostalgia lhe bate. Imagens da sua infância correm pela mente, enquanto você e Luffy sorriem, derrotando marinheiros sem parar.

Mas sua eminente felicidade dura pouco. Seu pai dá a ordem de se retirarem, e embora a contragosto, você é obrigado a obedecer, afinal ele é o seu pai, seu _verdadeiro_ e _único _pai. Porém antes mesmo de acatar a ordem dele, você vê aquele almirante, aquele almirante alto e de boné, com um ar arrogante e perigoso, se aproximando de seu irmão, preparando para dar-lhe um golpe que certamente seria mortal. Akainu é o nome dele, raiva corre pelas suas veias, mas tudo o que você pode fazer, Ace, é se colocar entre os dois, levando o golpe que seria para Luffy. Aquele golpe contendo o poder da _Magu Magu no Mi_ que perfura sua barriga, fazendo a dor tomar conta de seu ser. Sabe aquela energia que você sentia antes, Ace? Agora você a sente se esvaindo aos poucos de seu corpo, aquele poder que te incendeia está pouco a pouco se apagando. Você olha para Luffy, ele está bem, nada mais importa depois disso. E tudo o que lhe resta agora é esboçar um pequeno sorriso para seu irmão, antes de cair na mais completa escuridão.


End file.
